Exemplary embodiments are directed to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a switch module for an electric machine having switchable stator windings.
A wide array of devices rely on electric machines for power. Electric powered transportation and hybrid electric machines are currently becoming more common as viable alternatives to fossil fuel powered vehicles. As electric powered vehicles grow in popularity, there is a need to enhance electric motor output efficiency.
Currently, electric motor output falls into a defined efficiency range. Greater efficiency is achieved when the electric motor is operating at base speed. Operating outside the base speed is less than optimal. That is, under various operating conditions, output torque from the electric motor may be outside a desired operating envelope. One area of current exploration to improve electric motor performance is inverter technology. Adjustable speed motor control inverters are currently used to power traction motors employed in certain electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Improving motor control inverter technology is one path toward enhanced operational efficiency of electric motors.